Earning Trust
by KAthetomboy
Summary: When Officer Dick Grayson is investigating on a case with his partner, Amy Rorhbach, he is kidnapped. The only person who knows is Amy, but can she find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: DICK'S P.O.V**

I was out with my police partner, Amy Rorhbach and we were searching around an abandoned factory for some clues to the whereabouts of some missing children. Amy and I split up to search the building. As I was walking through the corridors, I could hear a faint echo of crying and followed it to the source. As I opened the door, that concealed them, I saw all three of them and luckily they seemed physically unharmed.

"Hey, my name's Dick, I'm here to help you"

The oldest child that looked about 9 smiled deviously when he heard my name.

"I've heard all the jokes kid, don't even bother going there" I warned with a smug smile.

The boys smile faded and he followed me outside along with the other two children.

"Found 'em" I told Amy through the radio.

"Right, meet you back outside in a moment"

I looked around and noticed a silhouette looking down through one of the windows high up. I wanted to go and see who it was but I needed to stay with the kids. I felt my blood run cold as the figure walked away. I hated that I had just let a child-snatcher get away. Amy came out of the building and jogged over.

"Good job, rookie"

When I didn't reply, Amy took on a look of worry and traced my eyesight up to the window.

"You alright Dick?"

"Yeah, but I think I saw the kidnapper up there"

"Well then let's go"

"What about the kids?" I looked over my shoulder to see the three children all huddled together. _'They must've had a lot of free time to get to know each other'_

"You stay with them" Amy instructed.

"No way! I'm not missing out on the action"

Amy sighed "I've been on the force longer"

"I saw them first"

Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes "A childish tactic"

"But did it work?"

"No, it didn't, it just proved that you should stay with the kids while I go check up there"

I huffed and sat back against the police car, facing the children. It was pretty obvious that Amy didn't trust me, she kept it well hidden under layers of insults and jokes, but I was taught by Batman, I see through those layers as easily as Superman sees through walls (ones that aren't lead, obviously).

"So what are your names?" I asked and crouched down to the kids level.

"I'm Liam" the boy that looked about 5 answered shyly.

"Betty" The 7 year old looking girl answered happily.

"Jimmy" The 9 year old who found my name amusing said proudly.

"Cool names, so what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw and ride motorbikes" Betty smiled.

 _'How can a 7 year old allowed near a motorbike?'_

"I like playing video games" Jimmy shrugged.

Liam didn't answer and thought it was best to leave him alone.

"Any of you like Nightwing?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jimmy practically shot up "I love Nightwing! He's so cool! I saw him once in a fight and he was doing all these cool looking flips and ninja moves, he took all the bad guys out in seconds!"

I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face and I noticed that Betty had an excited look in her eyes as well, even little Liam had cracked a smile.

"Would you still think he was awesome if his name was Dick?"

"Of course I would! His name doesn't change how awesome he is" Jimmy rolled his eyes like it was common knowledge.

"How awesome am I?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully "Don't know yet, so far maybe a 4"

"Out of 5?"

"Out of 10"

I gave Jimmy a fake hurt look. He sort of reminded me of, well _me_ especially when I was his age. Arrogant, annoying, smug, sure of himself, fanboy, yeah that sounds like me.

"Hey rookie, where are you?" Amy called out.

I stood up "Finally! And no gunshots, did they come quietly or get away?"

"They were long gone before I got there, eagle-eye"

"Wow! A compliment!"

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment"

"Well saying someone has the eyesight of an eagle doesn't really sound like an insult, now does it?"

"Oh shut up, and stop smiling like that"

My smile only widened as I turned to the kids and opened the back door.

"All aboard the Police Express, our next stop will be Parent Station"

The children looked much happier as they went into the back of the police car.

"Cool! I've never been in a police car before!" Jimmy looked around the car incredulously.

"And hopefully you never will again"

"Why's that?"

"Because it would mean that you, A: Did something bad or B: Were in a bad situation, neither of which are very appealing options" I told them. "Believe me" I whispered, facing the kids, hoping that Amy didn't hear but she obviously did because I saw her shake her head.

The kids laughed quietly and it was like that for the rest of the ride back to the station, me talking to the kids while Amy was constantly rolling her eyes and telling me to shut up. We dropped the kids back at the station and watched them be re-united with their families, after they all hugged and thanked me, of course, even Liam. Amy looked slightly annoyed that the kids paid no attention to her.

"Why did they like you so much?"

"I can't help being likeable, but maybe if _you_ had stayed with them-" I replied with a sly grin.

Amy huffed and rolled her eyes "Whatever rookie, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yup goodnight" I quickly saluted and left.

"Night" Amy called over her shoulder.

I left the Bludhaven Police Department and rode my motorcycle back to my house. I entered and flicked the light on to find Joker and Harley Quinn sitting on my lounge watching TV. I didn't pay attention to what they were watching because I was too busy going over the many possibilities of why two of the worst villains from _Gotham_ had come to Bludhaven and invaded my house. _'Have they figured out that I'm Nightwing, or did they just randomly decide to invade_ _ **my**_ _property , that would just be my luck wouldn't it'_. Before I could think about it anymore, the two psychopaths noticed my arrival.

"Ah, hello Dickie-boy"

 _'Well if they know my name, I doubt this is a random thing'_

"What do you two circus freaks want?"

"That's funny, since you're the only one in this room that's actually from a circus"

 _'Well then this is definitely not a random thing'_ "That doesn't answer my question"

"Some detective isn't?" Joker whispered to Harley and she giggled. "We want you dear boy!" Joker explained over-enthusiastically.

"I meant why, _psihopat prost_ "

Joker's usual smile faded and Harley just looked confused.

"What did you call me?"

"Psihopat prost"

"And what does psihopat prost mean?" Joker's tone was becoming darker with each passing second.

"Stupid psychopth in Romanian" _'Well your an idiot aren't you? Just tell the evil, psychotic, super-sensitive madman that he's a stupid psychopath, that won't end terribly now will it? You really can't help yourself can you? Douche'_ I mentally told myself off.

Joker growled and a look of pure anger took over "So I'm a stupid psychopath am I?"

"Yeah and her too" I nodded to Harley and she looked _absolutely_ furious. _'Yeah not improving your situation are you?'_

I would have laughed at the look on their faces, if Joker hadn't decided to pull out a gun and shoot me. The bullet pierced my thigh and I felt a little dizzy. _'He used a poison bullet, of course! Oh you just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Dick? You just had to make the crazies mad, didn't you? Idiot!'_ I told myself as I slipped into unconciousness. _'Yeah, great going Dick'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: AMY'S P.O.V**

I was waiting for Dick to come into the office. I looked over at the clock, I'd been waiting for an hour. _'Where is he? He said he was coming to work. Maybe the rookies gotten himself lost, no he's memorized the layout of this place, hell he's probably memorized the layout of the whole city, and even if he had gotten lost, there's no way he could have been lost for this long. Guess I'd better go and check on him'._ I got into my car and drove over to Dick's place after a brief chat with the boss. I knocked on his door but got no response. I tried to open the door but it was locked, I quickly picked the lock and was welcomed by a puddle of blood. It felt wet and still had the sickening smell. I tried to think of a safe and logical reason to why there was blood _'Maybe he cut himself somehow or he... uh'._

"Hey rookie, you here?" I called out, not expecting a response.

I was starting to panic and went up to what I assumed was his bedroom and knocked.

"Dick?"

I opened the door to see a giant green and purple gift-box. I cautiously walked toward it and slowly opened it up. A giant clown jumped out at me. I gasped and accidentally fell backwards, landing very ungracefully. Then I heard the laughter, that terrible, bone-chilling, haunting laughter and finally paid attention to what the 'Jack' looked like.

"Joker" I whispered to myself. _'What would the Joker want with Dick?'_

I stood up and looked over the giant Jack-In-The-Box and found a pale blue note with bold typed letters.

"Dear Rorhbach,  
I'm sure you are wondering where your little buddy is but don't worry, he's just playing at my house! Don't tell the police or the play date won't be as much fun!

Love and kisses, Uncle J" I read aloud and felt dread fill my mind.

 _'If I tell the rest of the force, Joker will kill Dick and if I don't tell anyone, he'll torture him for God knows how long! Ok, looks like I'm on my own for this one'._

I left his house feeling incredibly guilty and the guilt only grew when I told the captain that Dick was just sick and might be away from work for a while. I thought about _why_ Joker would want Dick in the first place and then a thought struck me. _'At the factory with the kids, that figure that Dick spotted must have been Joker and so he took Dick because he found the kids? Maybe or he's been planning this for weeks for some other reason, hell maybe both. Let's go with option one for now, so if that was Joker, why did he want the kids? Stay on track, that's not relevant right now! Maybe I should go and check that factory out'._ I left a note on my desk in-case anyone wanted me while I was out investigating. It was a short drive from the BHPD to the old building that had housed those poor kids for two weeks. I entered the darkness and held my flashlight up as I walked through the maze-like corridors. I looked in every room, finding nothing. Until I came across a locked door, I took my kit out and pushed the door open in seconds. I was horrified by what I saw.

A boy that looked about 17 (though it was hard to tell with the extensive body damage) with dark blue hair matted with blood was against a cork-board with his hands spread out by chains. He had deep cuts littering his body and **_tons_** of blood surrounding him, his left leg was twisted in a very painful looking way and the chains keeping his arms had been a great help in producing the blood that was everywhere. _'I didn't know anyone could have this much blood, unless there were more victims. Now I'm positive this was the Joker, I can't think of many others that are crazy enough to do this, or could be bothered to. This boy wasn't even out of school yet and Joker had probably_ _ **enjoyed**_ _torturing him, I don't even want to think about what Dick's going through right now. Well I can't just leave this kid here, I'd better call the force in, I just won't mention anything about Dick'._

I went around to look for any helpful evidence before calling the police in. I couldn't risk them finding something that could get Dick killed, but I didn't find anything. After a short wait, the squad arrived and I let them do all the work while I asked to go back home using 'I need to rest and clear my head after seeing that' as my excuse. I drove back home and thought of places that Joker might be hiding at.

 _'He would choose somewhere relatively abandoned and in an un-inhabited building, so no-one could hear... anything, unless it's a sound-proof building and it might only be used once a year. Well that narrows the search down doesn't it?'_ I sighed.

I started my computer up and mapped out all the abandoned buildings, then circled all the ones that were sound-proof and coloured in the ones that were only occupied once a year and were currently empty. _'I'll check out all the sound-proof ones first since there are only three of them'_. I started my car up for the 6th time that day.

After checking out _all_ the warehouses and finding nothing in any of the 23 in Bludhaven, I went back home, feeling tired and defeated. I found a thin rectangle box wrapped with purple and green paper on my doorstep. I quickly grabbed it and went inside, locking the door as fast as I could. I sat at the kitchen table and opened the box, hands trembling. I didn't even consider the possibility of a bomb or other hidden surprise. Luckily it wasn't a bomb, but a disc for a DVD player or computer disc port. I cautiously put it into my computer, worried for what it contained. I couldn't hold back the gasp that flew out of my mouth or the tear that rolled down my cheek.

Dick's hands were tied behind him with shackles linked to the wall as were his feet. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and, much like the kid I had seen earlier, had deep cuts and blood everywhere. I also noticed a bullet wound in his thigh and it looked like he had a bird carved into his side. Joker was standing beside my partner's battered body.

"Oh God" I muttered, It was all I could manage.

"Ah, hello Rorhbach, love your name by the way, anyway as you can see, your little partner and I have been having so much fun!"

"Prost (Dumb-ass)" Dick mumbled weakly in Romanian.

"I've had it with you insulting me in other languages" Joker scowled.

"Other _language_ , singular" Dick smiled.

Joker growled and hit Dick in the back of his head with the black and red bat he was holding "SHUT UP!"

Dick made a small growl himself but didn't make any more stupid comments.

"So as I was saying" Joker's usual hideous smile returned "I believe I warned you not to tell the police, unless you didn't find the note, which would just be a very sad case for Dickie-boy here, but I know you called in your law-abiding frineds because I still have cameras in that factory I used to store the little kiddies! And I must say, I was quite surprised when I saw a horde of cops investigating the building only a short while after you, I didn't know you cared so little about your partner" Joker made a mock sad face and then started laughing hysterically. I couldn't see Dick's face because his hair was covering it but he seemed, _scared_.

" _Anyway_ , as a _punishment_ " Joker's eyes glinted darkly "For your ignorance, or stupidity, whatever, you get to watch me torture poor little Dickie! I'm really gonna enjoy this" His smile widened.

I paused the video and spun around, my face wet with tears I didn't know I'd cried. ' _I can't watch this! I don't want to see him get tortured! The police don't even know Joker has Dick and that's why Joker is torturing him! NO! Joker would be torturing him anyway, there's enough proof of that, he just wanted me to see it, the sick bastard!'_ I took a deep breath _'I need to watch this, as much as I don't want to, but Dick's a smart guy and he probably left some sort of message or clue for me. And if he didn't?'_ I shuddered and stopped myself from thinking on it anymore and continued watching the tape.

For a moment I saw a flash of panic in Dick's when he looked up but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. _'Dick's one of the most brave and fearless people I know, it takes a lot to scare him, if something scares Dick, it's pretty freakin bad!'_

"You ready kiddo?"

Dick just gave Joker an angry stare.

"I'll just take that as a yes"

Joker struck the bat against Dick's chest causing him to let out a gasp and a strangled cry before he coughed up some blood.

 _'He'd better not have internal bleeding'_

He hit Dick with the bat so many times I lost count and each hit only earned a grunt or small cry with the occasional 'crack'.

"Well he sure is a tough nut to crack. What should we do about that Harls?" Joker threw the bloodied bat away and turned to Harley, crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression.

"How about a little **shock** therapy?" Harley's annoying voice rang out in response.

"What a great idea! Pull the lever"

Harley giggle in the background and then Dick started crying out as electricity rippled through his body. I jumped out of my seat and made a choked noise before my hand shot up to my mouth.

Joker and Harley were laughing the entire time until finally Dick stopped yelling and went limp.

 _'Don't be dead. DON'T YOU DARE BE DEAD!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Well that was fun! Wasn't it Harl?"

"It sure was Puddin. Uh...he's not _dead_ is he?"

"No. At least I don't think he is" Joker walked over to Dick and lifted his head up.

"Still... perfectly alive, _ciudantenie_ (freak)"

 _'I don't want to admit it to him, because if I do he'll never let it drop, but I'm starting to respect and trust him and maybe just_ _ **maybe**_ _I'm starting to not hate him as much'_

"Keep insulting me in that other language and you won't be alive for any more than 10 seconds"

"And...what if I...complimented you...in Romanian?" Dick spoke between broken gasps while trying to keep his head up.

 _'That idiot'_

"I'd still kill you"

Dick finally decided to shut up.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show Rorhbach, now if you don't mind, I have some important business to attend to, Goodbye!" Joker waved and the video ended.

I sat back down on the chair and stared at my background picture of an angler fish, not sure what to do.

"Well since Grayson didn't leave me any clues to his whereabouts, I guess I'll just have to find out another way" I spoke aloud, trying to think of where he could be, when an idea struck me.

I hit my forehead with my hand "Gah! I'm such an idiot".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DICK'S P.O.V**

I woke with my hands tied behind my back with rusted metal shackles. I sighed _'Great, I'm stuck at the hands of the Joker,_ _ **again**_ _, oh how fun! I am so sick of this guy, I've lost count of how many times he's captured and tortured me, if I count him killing Jason and paralyzing Barbara as torture then the count is even higher'._

Joker walked in, well more like _pranced_ in and Harley cartwheeled in behind him. _'Fun time'_

"Listen Joker, can't we make some sort of deal? How about you let me go and I won't arrest or kill you" (I wouldn't actually kill him, but it's a good threat)

"Tempting, but no, sorry kiddo but since you took all my other _playthings_ , you'll just have to take their place"

 _'Well better me than Jimmy, Betty and Liam'_

"Wait you were going to _torture_ them? None of them are even 10! What The FUCK is WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Joker started laughing.

I groaned "Can you _please_ let me go? I'm already incredibly bored and I just woke up!"

"Bored? Well I can fix that up for you" Joker took out a Derespina Kris knife and looked at me like a hungry hyena that had just cornered his prey.

"You really give clowns a bad name"

"You know, there's something about you, something so familair, something I **_like_** "

 _'Oh that's just great! Joker likes me! This is gonna be painful'_

"Now what to do first? Hmm. OH I know!" Joker laughed as he walked over to me and put the jagged knife up to my face then he stabbed it into my shoulder and I clenched my fists at the unexpected pain.

Joker laughed "That litle trick usually gets a scream on the first try! You really are a toughy huh?" Then Joker's face darkened slightly "Just lke those Bats!" he whispered venomously before turning back, happy face on. "Well since that didn't work" Joker kicked me over so I was half on my back and half on my side.

He dug in my thigh (right near the bullet wound) and dragged it down slowly, producing a large gash and a steady river of crimson flowing down my leg and onto the floor. I remained as impassive as possible throughout the painful interaction and continued to be an annoying smart-ass.

"Really Joker? I thought you were supposed to be an original character and all your doing is cutting me up with a jagged knife!"

"This is just a warm up!" Joker explained, smile never leaving his face. "The _real_ pain hasn't even begun to be begin!" Joker and Harley burst into perfect, creepy synchronised laughter.

The sound chilled my bones to -50 degrees. Even when they stopped, the horrible cacophany echoed around the room. Joker finally remembered what he was 'supposed' to be doing and held the knife back up "Don't think I've forgotten about you! I still need to make you look good for that video"

"What video?" I didn't let it show, but I was panicking. I hate being seen when I get tortured, it's easier to be in pain when you know that the people close to you aren't watching you write in it. "Who are you sending it to?"

Joker chukled "Your cop partner, Rorhbach"

I mentally sighed in relief. _'As long as it's not any of the batfamily, especially Bruce, sure he's seen it enough that it wouldn't really faze him anymore but he would still care and probably try his hardest to put the Joker in a bodycast for life but still, I hate it when he sees me weak'_ Then Joker's words sank in. _'Amy, Amy is the lucky person that gets to see me get tortured, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh goodie. She might even enjoy it'._

"Why send it to Amy, why not Bruce? You could get a lot of money"

"Because for once I'm not in it for the money, I'm teaching her a lesson about listening to instructions, I warned her not to involve the coppers and she did! She probably didn't tell them that I'm keeping you as my guest but eh"

"And what a wonderful host you are" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Glad you think so" He replied with a mix of seriousness and delight.

Joker pushed me right onto my back and started carving something into the side of my stomach. I only grunted while waiting for the pain to stop. Joker then pushed me onto my front and I felt a shard of _something_ stab into one of my cuts causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Then Joker carved what felt like a 'J' into my back. I tried my best to hide my pain, only letting out a hissing noise. Joker stood up and walked back to the other side of me, as I laid back on my side. He looked like he was a tiger stuck in a cage and I was the prey that was _just_ out of his reach.

"Why won't you sing for me? Your just like those stupid Bats, what kind of cop are you? Most of the BHPD officers squeal as soon as they see the knife, but not you, why not!?"

"Maybe because I'm from Gotham and not Bludhaven!" I answered defensively.

"Yes, must be, most Gothamites are pretty tough characters"

"Just like us two, huh Mr J?" Harley piped up.

"Yes Harley, just like us two. Now back to the matter at hand" Joker's eyes gleamed dangerously and I swear I saw a spark of fire in his eyes. "Making you ** _scream_** "

Joker continued to keep making deep cuts all over me, with Harley stopping him occasionally so that he wouldn't cut a vain or an artery or other important thing.

 _'So they want me alive, which is good, well it means more pain, but it also means I might survive!'_

Joker was obviously geting angry "Maybe I should find a pack of squirrels to eat at you, they're usually good at opening up tough nuts" He laughed and his face brightened. "I know just how to make you squeal!"

Joker swapped his Derespina Kris for a very sharp pen blade and aimed it directly opposite my heart.

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea Puddin, it might kill him!"

"Oh shut up Harley, I know what I'm doing"

My eyes went wide as Joker plunged the knife down and I started screaming , while writhing around in pain.

"What a lovely singing voice he has! Wouldn't you agree Harley?"

"Yeah, a beautiful voice, but you might want to pull the knife out now, the electricity is killin' him! And you said you wanted him _alive_ for the video" Harley hurriedly explained.

Through my blurred vision, I could tell that Joker was considering letting me die, right then but he pulled the knife out anyway. I turned over to my side, desperately trying to breathe while coughing up a fair amount of blood. After about a minute the coughing ceased and I laid on my back, my breathing still a little off-track.

Usually I could handle myself fine, but the way I was tied made my arms pretty useless and the bullet lodged in my thigh didn't help with walking, not to mention the _secret identity_ problem. I couldn't act as heroic and pain-resistant as Nightwing. Not acting like that is hard for me since it's not another side of me, it's just me in a costume with a mask and in either identity my smart comments and insults don't really win me any favours with the villain/s keeping me.

"Tie his shackles onto the wall Harley, I think we're ready to make that video"

After Harley finished securing me and Joker had set up the camera, they swapped spots and Harley started the recording.

"Ah, hello Rorhbach, love your name by the way, anyway as you can see, your little partner and I have been having so much fun!" Joker started.

"Prost (Dumb-ass)" I mumbled weakly, the electricity really took it out of me.

"I've had it with you insulting me in other languages" Joker scowled.

"Other _language_ , singular" I corrected looking up at him with a smile.

He growled and hit me in the back of the head with the Harley's bat. "SHUT UP!"

I made a low growl at the pain but didn't say anything more to anger the clown.

"So as I was saying" Joker's happy demeanor returned "I believe I warned you not to tell the police, unless you didn't find the note, which would just be a very sad case for Dickie-boy here, but I know you called in your law-abiding frineds because I still have cameras in that factory I used to store the little kiddies! And I must say, I was quite surprised when I saw a horde of cops investigating the building only a short while after you, I didn't know you cared so little about your partner" Joker started laughing hysterically.

" _Anyway_ , as a _punishment_ , for your ignorance, or stupidity, whatever, you get to watch me torture poor little Dickie! I'm really gonna enjoy this"

Now I felt a new surge of panic and I hate to admit it but Joker's words about Amy not caring cut deeper than all the knives he had used on me throughout my life. _'Amy doesn't trust me or like me very much, why would she bother trying to save me? And if Joker hasn't given Bruce a ransom and Amy hasn't told anyone, I can't rely on Bats this time. Joker is going to kill me! I would be fine with dying if it wasn't Joker that killed me'_ I was just hoping that my fear hadn't shown.

"You ready kiddo?"

I met Jokers gaze with an angry stare.

"I'll just take that as a yes"

Joker struck the bat against my chest and I let out a gasp mixed with a cry before coughing up some more blood.

 _'Oh that's just great! If I wasn't internally bleeding before, I probably am now!'_

He continued to brutally beat me with the bat but I refused to give more than a grunt or cry and every few minutes there was a cracking noise.

 _'And there goes my fifth rib and my arm and my ankle...'_ I tried to keep score of what was being broken as Joker struck my bones.

"Well he sure is a tough nut to crack. What should we do about that Harls?" Joker threw the bat away with a loud clatter and turned to Harley, crossing his arms.

"How about a little **shock** therapy?" Harley's answered with a wide smile.

 _'Ohhhhh GREAT! This again!'_

"What a great idea! Pull the lever"

Harley giggled and I couldn't stop the scream that rang out as electricity coursed through me.

I could hear Joker and Harley laughing the whole time, which gave me a _major_ headache. When the electric current stopped , my body and most of my mind, went limp against my will.

"Well that was fun! Wasn't it Harl?"

"It sure was Puddin. Uh...he's not _dead_ is he?"

"No. At least I don't think he is"

I managed to zone in on their conversation through the pounding in my ears. Their voices sounded distorted and creepy. Joker lifted my head up.

"Still... perfectly alive, _ciudantenie_ (freak)"

"Keep insulting me in that other language and you won't be alive for any more than 10 seconds"

"And...what if I...complimented you...in Romanian?" I just _had_ to ask.

 _'I am such an idiot! Now I know why Bruce is always getting pissed off at me. Wonder if I'll ever see him again? If I do live through this, he will probably give me another lecture about not angering villains and just people in general'_

"I'd still kill you" Joker growled.

 _'Right, no more Romanian then'_

I stopped speaking and let my head drop back down.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show Rorhbach, now if you don't mind, I have some important business to attend to, Goodbye!"

Harley stopped the recording and Joker started laughing maniacally.

"Well let's wrap up the disc and deliver it to her house. I can't wait to see her reaction! I wonder if she'll even care" Joker flashed an evil grin at me "Now I'll be back later sweetheart, let him back onto the floor and then deliver the package!" Joker instructed and left, closing the door with a loud bang that echoed through the room and didn't help my already pounding headache.

Harley took off the chains that attached my shackles to the wall and I slumped to the floor.

I made an 'oof' noise when I impacted with the ground "Why do you put up with that maniac?" I asked hoping to reach the human side of Harleen.

"Mr J isn't so bad when you get to know him, sure he's a rough player but-"

"A rough player? He's a cold blooded, evil serial killer that doesn't give a DAMN about ANYONE!"

"That's not true! He loves _me_ "

"No he doesn't, your just a toy he isn't through chewing yet"

"NO I'M NOT! I'M HIS PARTNER! I'M HIS LOVE!"

"Yeah right"

"You just hate him cause he crippled your stupid girlfriend!"

"She's not stupid! She's incredibly smart actually!" I yelled resisting the urge to beat Harley up, though it would be hard to because of the shackles.

"Hmph" Harley turned and left the room.

I rested my head against the floor and felt a few tears slowly fall down from my eyes.

"Oh great, now I'm alone. Wonder how everyone's doing back at the manor, completely unaware of me being _here_ , bet they're all great. And now I'm talking to myself, isn't that the first sign of insanity or something? I hate being alone, especially after being cut up by an insane clown that only kept me alive this long to watch me suffer! Time of my life" I started rambling out loud because the silence was creeing me out and I had nothing else to do.

"I wonder when Amy will get here? If she ever gets here, if she's even looking, if she even _cares_ " I began to mumble as I slowly let the darkness take me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: AMY'S P.O.V**

I was wondering around the warehouses of Gotham in search of my idiotic partner. _'My idotic partner that is currently dying'_ I quickened my pace still making sure to search every inch of the oversized storage facilities. After an hour I sat down in defeat on the staircase of the 19th warehouse I'd searched in the past 3 hours. _'Gotham is way too big to search by myself, there's still got to be a hundred more warehouses in this accursed city'._ My gaze turned toward the GCPD rooftop. _'I can't search the city by myself, but I guess I could get their help, there's enough of them now anyway, and Joker never said I couldn't get their help, they're not cops after all'_ I stood up and drove over to the GCPD. I snuck in the back and made my way up to the roof, careful not to be seen. I lit the 'bat signal' and waited.

In about five minutes the Batman was standing in front of me. I had only ever seen him in very bad quality images. He was _terrifying_ _'And I thought Nightwing was scary. Now I understand why Joker came to Bludhaven for a while'_

"Where's Gordon?" Batman started, almost causing me to jump, since I hadn't expected him to speak.

"I don't know, I'm the one that wanted you"

"Why?"

"My police partner, he was taken by the Joker" I noticed Batman tense slightly at the name.

"Who?" He growled.

"Richard Grayson" Batman tensed again and his eyes widened slighly before narrowing.

"There's no Richard Grayson in the GCPD"

"No there's not, because he's a cop in Bludhaven. I think that Joker took him here, to Gotham"

"Why come to me? What about the Bludhaven police?"

"The BHPD doesn't really care about much and they sure as hell won't mess with Joker, plus he'll kill Dick if I tell. He sent me a video of him beating him up because he thought I told the police"

"So why come to me?"

"I'm pretty sure he's being held in some kind of warehouse and I can't search everywhere in Gotham. I figured you and your partners could lend a hand"

"I'll get right on it, but first, do you have that video Joker sent?" Batman asked with a hint of worry breaking through his dark demeanor.

"Yes"

"Could I have it?"

"Uh...sure" I handed the disc over.

"We'll find him" Batman nodded to me before grappling away.

I quickly left the GCPD and continued searching warehouses. After searching all of the warehouses in the middle district, I finally gave up and retreated back to my car. I couldn't be bothered looking for a hotel, so I decided to sleep in the back of my car.

 _'Crap, Dick is missing and his parents don't even know, hell, I don't even know who they are'_. I whipped out my phone and searched up 'Richard Grayson'. _'I don't want to delve into his life but if I want to inform his parents, I need to know who they are'_. I found an article titled;

 **High Flying Family Falls, Child Left Orphaned**

 _On Thursday night at Haly's Circus, the death of two of the world famous Flying Graysons occured, leaving young Richard Grayson orphaned and in the juvenile system._

 _The bolts that fastened the trapeze wires in place were removed, causing the wire to unhook itself and the two adults to fall to their heartbreaking doom. Richard was about to join his parents just before they fell and was forced to watch, more than likely scarring him for life._

 _It is believed that mob boss Tony Zucco is to blame, for he was seen entering the tent earlier and a toothpick, which is currently being examined by the GCPD, was found at the pedestal where Richard stood._

 _When we questioned Mr Jack Haly about this incident, he replied saying that a man matching Zucco's description came in asking for protection money, which Haly refused to give him. Zucco is currently under police custody and being questioned._

 _Lois Lane, Daily Planet._

"Oh my God, poor kid" I whispered to my self.

 _'So his parents are dead, that kind of puts a hole in my plan'_ I continued scrolling through the newspaper artcicles about Dick. Stuff about his school life and winning competions , until I came onto an interesting article.

 **Wayne Takes In Child**

 _On Sunday night, billionaire Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most eligible bachelor, took Richard Grayson under his wing. Richard's parents were killed several months ago by Tony Zucco after Haly's Circus refused to give him protection money._

 _Richard, after witnessing his parents death, was forced into a detention centre, where he was poorly treated by the other children. He sustained a broken arm on his first day but was denied a transfer. During his months there, he was abused nearly every day by the other children and attempted suicide on multiple occasions, only just stopped by the staff._

 _Bruce had been checking in with the centre to make sure that Richard was alright. When he found out about Richard's poor treatment, he decided to take him in. Many people believe that this is becuase of his own parents death, other's say that he will do anything for attention._

 _Kaitlin Wray-McCallum, Gotham Gazette_

"Wait Bruce _Wayne_ is Dick's guardian? He could have any job he wants, he doesn't even _need_ a job, and he chooses to be a _cop_ in _Bludhaven_? He's even more idiotic than I thought"

I considered telling Bruce about Dick being missing but it was too late to visit him. _'Who would be awake at 12:24? Besides Batman and the criminals he beats up'._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DICK'S P.O.V**

I woke up to Harley singing 'Hush Little Baby' to her pet hyenas. I mentally groaned, her voice was _really_ annoying. When I opened my eyes, I jumped back because Joker was right in front of my face.

Can you imagine waking up to the face of an evil, sadistic, smiling clown that had just tortured you? Well it's freaking scary, Ok?

"Good mornin' Dickie!"

"For you maybe" I mumbled.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the blood pool today"

"Not funny"

"Yeah it is, you've just lost your sense of humour, probably because of how much pain you're in"

I rolled my eyes (which was a painful action, everything was a painful action)

"Want to watch Rorhbach's reaction to that tape we sent her?"

" _What_?" I lifted my head up slightly, which made me dizzy.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Well, when we sent the video of you, it had a virus on it that hacks into the camera on the device used to play the tape, so we can see how the viewer reacts! Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah, neat" I rolled my eyes again.

Joker laughed and placed a computer in front of me and played the video.

Amy gasped and a tear fell from her eye. "Oh God" Amy muttered after a look of horror filled her eyes.

The audio of me getting tortured was playing quietly in the background and Amy was silently crying. After a short while Amy stopped it and spun away from the camera. I started paying more attention to the 'movie' after that. A couple minutes later she turned back around, eyes set with determination, tears still slowly trickling down her face. Another 10 minutes later the sound of my scream resonated through the small room, making me much more awake, as I had almost fallen asleep quite a few times. Amy jumped up and her hand flew to mouth after she made a choked noise. After my torture video ended, she sat back down and started speaking out loud.

"Well since Grayson failed to leave any clues to his whereabouts, I guess I'll just have to find out another way" She hit her forehead with her hand "Gah! I'm such an idiot"

I almost laughed since that action reminded me of M'gann.

"Huh. Guess your cop buddy _does_ care about you after all, well that's a little disappointing isn't it? Oh well" Joker walked over to Harley and they had a conversation that I couldn't hear, so I lip-read them.

"What other kind of torture can we do?" Joker asked.

"We could waterboard him or beat him with a crowbar, that's one of your favourites" Harley suggested.

"We'll save the waterboarding for later. The crowbar's an old gag, but it will always be my favourite" He started to slowly walk over spinning the crowbar in his hand.

"Time for a new game, Dickie my boy" He said, his grin seeming wider than usual.

"Well that sounds fun" I mumbled sarcasticly before I could stop myself.

"Oh goodie! Your finally playing along!" His smile increased again, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

Well at least until he started viciously beating me with the crowbar and I let out a yelp when it came into contact with the side of my face.

 _'This must be how Jason felt'_

"Could I have some water?" I asked innocently.

"After the game is over, if you last that long"

I was in so much pain, I could barely feel anything anymore and I felt closer to death with each passing millisecond.

The cruel beating continued, lasting half an hour (I kept my eyes on the clock) before it was interrupted by the opening of the door. I lost my conciousness ( _again_ ) before I could see who opened it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: AMY'S P.O.V**

I hate long drives, especially to tell someone that their child has been taken by a psychotic clown and is being tortured, more than likely at this very moment. Not to mention, it's freezing, the road is icy and I'm hungry too.

I drove up the long driveway and the gate opened automatically. _'Well that's safe. If anyone comes to try and kill Wayne, they won't have a hard time'_ As I pulled up outside the ancient looking mansion, I noticed the door was open and heard a voice yell.

"Damian stop attacking Tim and Jason stop recording it!"

"Tim started it!" an angry voice responded.

"All I did was walk in the room!" Another voice yelled, I assumed that he was Tim.

When I reached the door I heard another voice.

"This is _so_ going on youtube"

"Jason if you do that, I _will_ kill you!" "Don't you dare Todd!" The second and third voices shouted at the same time.

Before I knocked on the door, it was opened by a very annoyed and tired looking Bruce. He was holding the bridge of his nose and walked right into me because his eyes were closed. He looked up startled.

"I'm sorry Miss..." He apologised but before I could say my name another voice ring in a heavy British accent.

"Everybody **quiet**!" He warned in a hushed voice, that everyone responded to and silence filled the manor. He walked to the door and continued "I am very sorry, Miss Rorhbach, for the upsetting behaviour of the children" He shot the 'children' a harsh glare and all of them shrunk back.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's Alfred, he just knows everything" A boy with one white streak in his mop of black hair responded, he was the oldest.

The second oldest punched him in the arm and walked away after taking his phone without him noticing. My cop instincts made me want to lecture the kid about stealing but I didn't bother, they all lived together, so it's not really criminal. The youngest just looked over at me for a second and then walked away.

"Don't mind them" Bruce told me "I've got to go to a meeting, what did you want?"

Alfred sighed and walked back inside.

"It's about your, uh son"

"Which one? Jason or Damian?"

"No, Dick"

"What did _he_ do?"

I decided to be blunt "He was captured by Joker"

Bruce's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled his phone out "Emma cancel the meeting something's come up"

"Of course Sir, is everything all right?" Emma's voice sounded worried.

"No, not really" Bruce hung up and ushered me inside and we both sat on his orange-brown lounge in the giant room. "What happened?" His blue eyes stared right into mine and he looked as intimidating as Batman.

"We were investigating the kidnapping of three children and Dick found them in a warehouse. Joker was the one that took the children, but we didn't know that then, and he took Dick either as a stand in for the kids or for revenge" I tried to keep the story as short and simple as possible.

"Have you told the police?"

"No, I can't or Joker will kill him but I did get Batman to help"

I felt the prescence of someone behind me. I turned to see the youngest kid standing in the archway.

"What happened to Dick?" He growled worriedly.

When no one answered he glared at Bruce. "Father, what happened?" He growled again, but sounded more worried than fierce this time.

"Damian go and get your brothers" Bruce sighed.

"They're not my brothers" He mumbled and walked out.

In less than a minute everyone was standing in the room and looking at Bruce expectantly.

"Dick's been captured by Joker" He told them bluntly.

Damian clenched his fists and growled before walking out, the second oldest cast his gaze to the floor and muttered "Again?", while the oldest just stormed out.

"What do you mean, again?" I asked.

He looked up surprised "Uh"

"Tim?" Bruce encouraged.

"Well, uh, Joker's kidnapped Dick a few other times, once he kidnapped all of us, to get money" Tim explained quickly.

"And it wasn't on the news?"

"I didn't tell anyone and paid him the money" Bruce explained.

"Not before he got a few good hits in" Tim mumbled again.

I looked over at him and he got the message. He rolled his jacket sleeve up, after glancing at Bruce and showed me the word 'Joker' carved into his shoulder going down.

"He marked the others too" He quickly rolled his sleeve back down and walked out of the room holding his shoulder.

At that moment Alfred walked in with a tray of cookies and offered them to me. I bit into one of them and they were _delicious_.

"Damian said that Tim and Jason aren't his brothers?"

"They're all adopted" He explained.

"They all look enough alike to be brothers, to be your blood sons even"

Bruce smiled slightly.

"I should go now and continue looking for Dick" I stood up and went to leave.

"Dick's lucky to have you as his partner" Bruce told me, which caught me off guard.

"Uh...thank you" I rushed off to continue my search.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: BRUCE'S P.O.V**

After Amy left, I waited for the boys to come back and start yelling at me for not telling them. Damian came back in first, and I was expecting him to lunge at me with a knife. Instead he just silently jumped over the couch and sat down next to me.

"You knew, didn't you?"

I sighed "Yes"

"Why didn't you say anything? We might have already found him by now if you had told us last night"

"I didn't want to wake any of you up"

"Why didn't you tell us today!?" Damian was making an effort not to lose it.

"Yeah, that's a good question" I could feel Jason glaring and he stalked over to the right of me.

He leant against the wall, waiting for my answer.

"I was going to tell you later in the batcave before patrol, so that you wouldn't spend all day searching pointlessly"

"You talk as if you don't care" Tim spoke up and I only just realized he was even in the room, he was standing by the bookcase near Jason.

"Of course I care!" I shouted and jumped up.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"What am I not allowed to have emotions?" I glared at all of them and they looked away from me, ashamed.

"Sorry" Tim spoke for everyone.

"How can we help?" Jason asked after an awkward silence.

I mentally growled "This is _why_ I didn't want to tell you"

"So that we couldn't help!?"

"So that you wouldn't waste your time annoying me and being un-useful"

Damian finally cracked "IF YOU HAD OF ASKED US FOR HELP, WE COULD HAVE ALREADY FOUND HIM BY NOW! HE COULD BE HERE! Safe and alive" His voice choked toward the end.

Damian hurried out of the room, obviously battling his tears.

"Well, _that_ happened" Tim muttered causing me to glare at him and Jason to chuckle in agreement.

I sighed and finally made up my mind to watch the tape that Amy had given me. I had been battling my conscience on whether or not to view the tape since before she had even handed it over. I walked over to the clock but Jason blocked me.

"What are you going to do down there?"

"It doesn't matter" I brusqued.

"Yes it does, and I'm not letting you down there without telling me"

"Well if you _want_ to see Dick getting _tortured_ "

"Yeah sure, why not?" He stated sarcastically and opened the clock, entering the 'basement'.

I followed Jason down into the dark depths of the batcave. He watched me put in the disc, obviously regretting his decision to see Dick getting tortured.

Halfway through the video I heard a gasp and instincitively paused it to turn around. I spotted a dark figure behind one of the supporting rocks in the cave.

I sighed "Come out Damian"

Damian reluctantly stepped out of the shadows and walked over, hanging his head. I could see tear tracks running down his face.

"Damian, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"The whole time. I snuck down here from the other entrance" He answered hesitantly.

"Go back upstairs, you shouldn't have to watch this"

Damian's head shot up "NO! I WON'T LEAVE!" Damian put his head back down "I won't" He whispered.

"Fine, stay" _'But don't blame me for any horrific nightmares'_ I was tempted to add.

I started the video up again, battling my own tears. When it finally ended, Damian had sunk to the floor, still trying to stop his tears, Jason was sitting down on a chair he had fallen on a few minutes after Damian revealed himself and I was still sitting in the same position as when it started, only now I had one single tear falling _very_ slowly down the right side of my face, out of sight from Jason and Damian. I quickly brushed it away and stood up. I was about to speak when Tim jumped down from the beams on the caves ceiling, who was, surprisingly, the least affected by what we had all just witnessed.

"Any good plans on how we find Dick?" He asked authoritatively.

"Yeah, I have one pretty good idea" I was proud of Tim for how well he was holding up.

Tim, Like Dick, had a way of brightening things up, all of my partners did, in their own way, but Tim and Dick were the most optimistic.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: JASON'S P.O.V**

After everyone had changed into their superhero outfits, Bruce brought up a map of Gotham, marking all the warehouses that he had searched and all the ones that Amy had. (He managed to steal her map when she entered the manor and quickly put it back in her bag before she left).

"There are only 8 warehouses left to search" He explained and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Jason" I snapped my attention back to him "You take these two warehouses" He instructed and circled them in red.

"Tim, these two" He circled them in yellow.

"And Damian, these two" He circled them in green.

"And I'll take the others. Everyone understand?"

We all nodded our heads. Bruce jumped in the batmobile and sped off, while we all took our special motorbikes. Everyone headed to their area. I reached the first warehouse in about five minutes, which was too long for me. I quietly entered the large construct and searched all through it, but aside from a thousand boxes, there was nothing. I hopped back on my bike and went to the next warehouse. Same story.

"Nothing in these two" I explained to the others "Any of you found anything?"

"No" Damian sounded heartbroken, which was really amazing, I wasn't entirely positive that he had a heart.

"Not yet" Tim said it as though we were just patrolling.

Bruce didn't answer, so I just took the silence as a 'No'. I wasn't sure of what to do now and just tried not to think about what Dick was going through, if he was even still alive. I sat back on my bike and decided to help Tim with his search. I only chose Tim because Damian would probably just get angry and try to kill me, while Bruce would pretend I didn't exist. Tim might actually socialize, well probably.

 **TIM'S P.O.V**

I thoroughly searched both warehouses, but didn't find anything. Well unless a dismembered and disembowled doll counts as _something_. I was about to leave but heard someone running behind me. I spun around and kept looking around, suddenly aware of every small noise being made.

I heard an eerie laugh that seemed to come from every angle. My eyes scanned all the dark corners but couldn't find anything. A pellet dropped down and rolled toward me. It was a dull grey with bold red letters reading 'F-T'. My brain automatically registered 'fear toxin'. _'Oh crap'_ I ran toward the door, hoping to escape the cloud of chemicals that was seeping out of the pellet. I almost reached the door when Scarecrow lunged at me with his needles aimed at my chest, then he suddenly puffed into smoke and disappeared causing me to fall back. I hit my head against the edge of a sharp metal crate and fell into unconsciousness.

 **DAMIAN'S P.O.V**

 _'Imbecilic father, if he had of just asked us for help earlier, Dick could already be home! Instead of with that psychotic, unequivocally loathsome imbecile, miserably maladjusted dolt, wickedly repulsive heathen and a nefarious acidly acrimonious manifestation!'_ I finished my string of insults and continued looking through the rooms.

It didn't take very long to conclude my search and I went back out to my motorbike. A black skull was painted on the side of it and I growled in annoyance. I looked to see if the vandal was still around. Fortunately for them, they were long gone.

"Nothing here" I reported.

"Well I've got something but it's not Dick" Todd's voice replied.

 **BRUCE'S P.O.V**

Before I had finished searching all of my area, Damian spoke up.

"Nothing here"

"Well I've got something, but it's not Dick" Jason sounded worried.

"What is it? Where are you?" I managed to keep the worry out of my voice.

"It's Tim"

My eyes widened "I'll be right over"

I jumped into the batmobile and drove as fast as I could, without crashing, over to Tim's warehouse. When I went inside Tim was lying on the floor shaking and muttering something while blood pooled around his head. Jason was kneeling by his side protectively (Though he would probably deny that) and Damian hadn't arrived yet.

"Any idea what happened?" I asked.

"All I can tell is that he fell on that crate and it gave him a nasty head wound"

"We need to get him back to the cave"

Damian walked in at that moment and gasped very quietly, I barely heard it. "What'd the idiot do this time?" He asked looking bored.

I glared at him and picked Tim up. I pushed past Damian and carefully put Tim into the back of the batmobile. I left without saying anything and sped away.

 **DAMIAN'S P.O.V**

I walked in to see Drake shivering in a pool of blood and accidently gasped but recovered quickly and put my normal 'blank' face back on.

"What'd the idiot do this time?"

Batman turned and glared at me before gently lifting Drake and taking him to the batmobile. When he barged past me I heard Tim say something that made my blood run cold and my eyes widened.

"No! Damian! Don't" He whispered in a horrified tone, but I was the only one that heard.

After Batman raced away, Todd walked over.

"Nice going kid" I could hear the smile in his voice.

Jason exited the building and followed the batmobile's tire tracks. I didn't want to go back to the cave, so I decided to have a look around. I noticed a dull grey ball on the ground and went over to pick it up. "F-T? What's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed. After looking at it for a while I realized what it meant and dropped it suddenly. My hand was trembling "Fear toxin" I whispered.

My eyes widened when I realized. _'What did I do to Tim?'_ I wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: BRUCE'S P.O.V**

After Alfred finished patching up Tim's cut, Damian finally rode into the cave.

"Where the hell were you?" I demanded and turned around.

My expression softened as soon as I saw Damian. His mask was removed and he looked painfully sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked and knelt down to his level.

He showed me a little grey ball marked 'F-T'.

"What's-" I was about to ask what it was when I realized. "Fear Toxin. That explains it"

"I did something to Tim" Damian whispered.

I noticed how he said 'Tim' and not 'Drake'.

"What do you mean?" I asked gently, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"When you were carrying him out he said, 'No, Damian, don't'. One of his fears is _me_ "

"Well that's what happens when you constantly threaten and try to kill someone"

"But I never thought that I _scared_ him, he always just threatened back or blocked my attacks. He _always_ knows when I'm around and he's always prepared to defend himself" Damian lifted his eyes to meet mine "I hated him at first, _really_ hated, but I don't anymore. I don't want to hurt him. Is-is he alright?"

"He's still alive, but unconcious, we have no idea when he'll wake up and it's a bad cut. Head wounds are usually pretty dangerous, and the nightmare he's having probably won't be helping much" I explained grimly.

"Can I see him?" Damian asked, thought it sounded more like; 'If you don't let me see him, I will disembowl you and rip your face off, making sure you don't die for at least 10 minutes after'.

I nodded and followed him in. Tim had a pained look, that Damian mirrored perfectly.

"Do you think that _I'm_ the one haunting him right now?"

"Can't be sure, it could be any amount of people, Digger Harkness, your grandfather-"

"Who's Digger Harkness?"

"The man that killed his father which caused his stepmother to be moved to a mental institution"

"And then you adopted him and he became the third Robin, right?"

"Actually, he was already Robin. After Jason died, I became ruthless and uncaring. Tim figured out our identities and basically forced me to let him be Robin. His father didn't die until later"

"So that would make me the first Robin to have both parents still alive?"

"Yeah. I need to go back out to look for Dick, you staying here?"

"Yes, I would like to come but I can't just leave Drake"

I smiled to myself and left again. Alfred walked in to check on Tim.

"You aren't going to try and kill Master Tim while my back is turned are you?" I heard him ask Damian.

"Of course I won't try to kill him Pennyworth! You think awfully lowly of me" Damian growled in response.

I went back to finish my search in that last warehouse and was met with a surprise.

 **AMY'S P.O.V**

I had been looking in a whole heap of warehouses through Gotham (and I'm positive I had already been in some of them before). I brought the map back out and checked it over.

"Only three more to check" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

I was really tired but I couldn't sleep knowing that Dick was _still_ in the clutches of the Joker. I sighed and went to check out the remaining three. It was 9:31 when I reached the very last warehouse. The only thing one of the last two had was a pool of fresh blood, which I figured was from hitting the metal crate, since the edge was also coated in blood.

 _'I wonder who that belongs to'_ Was all I had been thinking in there.

I shivered as I felt a prescence behind me. I turned to see Batman standing a metre away from me.

"Nice night, isn't it?" I asked trying to calm my nerves down.

"As nice a night as it could be after today" He ground out.

"Why, what happened?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Red Robin was injured, I didn't get to search this warehouse and Nightwing is going to be out of commision for a while"

"Is Red Robin alright? How did he get injured?"

"He hit his head after getting a dose of Fear Toxin"

 _'So that was his blood, lovely. I could figure out his identity if I wanted'_ "And he's alright?"

"He's" Batman paused "Fine"

"And Nightwing?"

"He was badly injured recently"

"Right. So you ready to see what horrors are hidden behind these doors?" _'Great, now I'm starting to sound like Dick, only he would say it more enthusiastically'_

Batman strode forward and I took that as a 'Yes'. I followed him into the dark, eerie building.

"Split up?" I suggested.

Batman nodded his head and we went seperate ways. Soon enough I found a trapdoor that led down into a basement like place.

"Batman" I called out.

"Yes" A voice suddenly spoke causing my heart to jump out of my chest.

"Do you _ever_ show up _without_ giving anyone a heart attack!?" I cried.

"Besides my partners, not really"

I huffed and gave him an angry stare. I think I saw him _almost_ smile.

"Down there" I pointed to the stairs protruding from the trapdoor.

Batman walked down the stairs, his cape following _elegantly_. It took a lot of will-power not to laugh at how regal it made him seem. With my hand resting on my gun, I quietly walked down. A set of heavy metal doors concealed the room that held Dick, we could tell this by the grunts coming from the other side.

Batman kicked the doors open and charged at Joker. I ran over to Dick, who was unconscious. Avoiding the fact that I was kneeling in his blood, I did a quick check over, making sure he was still alive and under the coats of blood, I finally noticed the bone sticking out of his lower leg and fought the urge to vomit.

"Oh God Dick, I'm so sorry"

Batman looked like he was shaking from rage as he handcuffed the two villainous clowns that were out cold.

"Joker is trying my patience" He muttered.

"Why don't you just kill him? Nobody would care"

"Why didn't you kill him? You had the chance, you're the one carrying a gun!"

"I was too worried about Dick and I didn't even consider it"

"I can't kill him, because if I did, I would never be able to bring myself back out of that darkness"

"Right, sorry" _'And I always thought that Batman was a soul-less creature of darkness'_

"Can you get him to Gotham Private?" Batman's voice wavered slightly.

"Yes, if you carry him to the car, I can't lift him, mostly due to all the... blood"

"Actually, you call the police and wait for them. I'll take him to the hospital, the batmobile's faster"

I knew there was no arguing with Batman, only his partners had that ability (as I had witnessed once when Batman came to Bludhaven and Nightwing started arguing with him about a Kathy that was in trouble or something, I really can't remember).

"Sure, Batman" I agreed dejectedly.

Batman picked Dick up with more care than I thought he could manage and took him out of the building. _'Guess he really_ _ **is**_ _human beneath that mask'_

I dragged the two clowns out of the room, up the stairs and outside of the warehouse. While I was lugging them up the stairs, Joker began to gain conciousness. _'Batman must have really done a number on Harley to keep her from waking up when she is getting attacked by stairs'_

After the police took the two to Arkham, I remembered that Dick had a family and called Bruce. He answered incredibly fast.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's Amy, I found Dick"

"You did? How is he? Is he still alive?" Bruce asked the last question dejectedly.

"He's still alive, but not in a very good state as far as I can see"

"What hospital?"

"Gotham Private"

"Thank you, Amy"

"Anytime"

Bruce hung up and I made my way over to Gotham Private.

 **BRUCE'S P.O.V**

I'd been waiting outside of Dick's room for roughly four hours, along with Jason, Damian and Amy. Tim was still unconscious so Alfred had stayed back with him. A female nurse exited the room and walked over.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

The nurse took in a deep breath "Not too good"

"What injuries?" I asked.

"He had a bullet in his thigh and the wound became infected, stab wound in the shoulder, a very deep cut down his leg right next to the infected bullet wound, a _bird_ carved into his side with a sharp piece of glass embedded in one of the lines, a J carved in his back, another stab wound to the chest directly opposite the heart, multiple bruises, deep cuts everywhere, a couple shattered bones, a concussion, a broken arm, broken ankle and five broken ribs, a few electric burns, wrists are rubbed raw, internal bleeding and a compound fracture in his lower leg" She rattled off.

"Holy shit" Jason sat back down on the chair.

I followed Jason's example and Amy practically froze.

"Will he be alright?" Damian asked in a childish voice I didn't know he was capable of.

"He's stable, but his injuries are pretty severe, honestly I don't think he will last much longer"

Damian sunk back on his chair, not bothering to hide his tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: BRUCE'S P.O.V**

It had been a really hard week, _really, really_ hard. Dick was on the verge of death, Damian hadn't left his room, Titus and Alfred (the cat) had been the only company he'd had and Tim had woken up to find out that his oldest brother might die soon. Barbara and Jason spent most of their time with Dick and I was left to wonder how life would be without him. Practically everyone Dick had ever worked with came to visit him at least once.

 _'If he did die, he wouldn't want us to dwell on it, but I don't think he realizes just how much he means to everyone'_

I got a phone call from the hospital.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"You and your family need to come to the hospital right away"

"Of course"

I gathered the family together and we all went to the hospital. The nurse was waiting outside Dick's door, with tears filling her eyes.

"Dick is...uh...he-he passed away" She explained and a few tears fell out of her eyes.

Damian just collapsed and tears streamed down to the floor, Jason needed to use the wall to support him, Tim fell onto a chair, my brain couldn't process what I'd just heard, Alfred just looked shocked and Barbara was staring into space.

Then a very familiar laugh rang out and the nurse bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. Damian looked up and the wall could no longer hold Jason up, as he just fell onto the floor. Tim looked excited and I still had no idea what to think.

Dick was in a wheelchair and had just opened the door.

"You should have seen your faces! Of course I can always show you, since I took a video of it" He smiled.

Damian growled "You jerk! If you weren't injured so badly, I would beat you up for this! And to think I cried over you"

Dick just laughed "Oh, you need to lighten up!"

"Lighten up? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alfred jumped in.

"Sorry Al, but I still think it was funny"

Tim chuckled "It was kind of funny"

"See! Thank you Tim"

"Don't ** _ever_** do **anything** like that **again** " I growled as soon as my brain finished re-wiring.

"Heh, sorry Bruce, but I just couldn't help myself"

"You JERK! What were you trying to **do**? What in your twisted mind made you think _that_ would be funny!?" Barbara shouted.

"You said it yourself, my mind's twisted" Dick grinned.

"You are the single most aggrivating person I have ever met" She replied calmly.

"Yeah, I know"

"You got the nurse in on it? Really?" Jason asked shaking his head.

"Don't tell me the thought wouldn't have crossed your mind"

Jason was about to say something but closed his mouth, realizing that Dick was right.

"That's what I thought" Dick rolled over "So, am I allowed back home? Or am I banished for life?" He asked me.

"I'll let you back home, but do this again and you **will** be banished for life" I warned.

"Yeah right, you'd miss me too much"

"I doubt it"

Dick laughed and looked over at the nurse with puppy-dog eyes.

"No! I went along with telling your family that you were dead, which is bad enough, I am **not** disobeying the _rules,_ you have to stay here for another three days _at least_ "

"Isn't there a rule _against_ telling people that their family member is dead when they are _perfectly_ fine!?" Jason half yelled.

"No, not as far as I know, and it was all his idea so blame him" The nurse pointed to Dick and smiled before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: DICK'S P.O.V**

I woke up and a shocked nurse came over and asked me something I couldn't understand, since my hearing hadn't come back yet.

"Can you write that down?" I asked, she nodded and left.

I fully opened my eyes and looked around the room. The walls were a bland white and so was everything else. _'At least it's a private room. Wish they gave me more comfortable clothes'_ The nurse walked back in and I read her nametag 'Claire Rodley'.

 _'Surprised Leslie isn't here. Oh wait isn't she down in Australia?'_

Claire walked over to me with the notepad and wrote down a question "Do you need water?"

I nodded my head and she handed me a glass.

"That is _much_ better. Doesn't help with the rest of the pain though"

"You seem pretty happy for someone in your position" She wrote.

"It's not the first time something like this has happened to me. It's more like the twentieth"

Claire's eyes widened and my hearing was starting to slowly come back on. "Your family is waiting outside" She wrote down.

I was about to reply when I thought of a perfect way to get revenge against them for that prank they pulled on me last month. I had been stuck on the best way to get them back and now I had the _perfect_ opportunity.

"How are your acting skills?"

"I take night classes"

"Good, can you tell my family I'm dead?"

" _What_?" Claire forgot about writing it down, which was fine since I could hear everything again.

"Tell them I'm dead, just for a couple minutes"

Claire blinked "Uh, why?"

"I want to get them back for something they did to me. Nothing would satisfy me more than to see their reaction"

"Family rivalry?" She sighed "Fine"

"But first could you get me some, uh, normal clothes"

Claire nodded and walked out again. She walked back in with a red shirt and jeans. I carefully lifted myself off the bed and changed in the bathroom, it was painful. I walked back out and Claire told me off for standing up.

"You shouldn't be standing! Your leg hasn't recovered from the bullet or the infection! Sit down, _now_!" She commanded.

"Sure thing, _mother_ "

She glared at me just like a disapproving mother and I held back from laughing. I sat down on a wheel chair.

"So, you going to tell them now?"

"I suppose" She walked out and I followed to the hallway and watched through the doublesided glass.

I took my phone out and started recording.

"Dick is...uh...he-he passed away" Claire explained and a few tears fell out of her eyes.

 _'Wow, she_ _ **is**_ _good'_

Damian just collapsed and tears streamed down to the floor, Jason needed to use the wall to support him, Tim fell onto a chair, the bandage wrapped around his head not going unnoticed by me, Bruce just froze, Alfred looked shocked and Barbara was just staring into space.

Then I laughed and Claire was trying to stop herself. Damian looked up and Jason slid down onto the floor. Tim looked excited and Bruce remained the same, Alfred looked annoyed.

I opened the door and wheeled in.

"You should have seen your faces! Of course I can always show you, since I took a video of it" I smiled.

Damian growled "You jerk! If you weren't injured so badly, I would beat you up for this! And to think I cried over you"

I laughed "Oh, you need to lighten up!"

"Lighten up? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alfred looked _really_ mad.

"Sorry Al, but I still think it was funny"

Tim chuckled "It was kind of funny"

"See! _Thank you_ Tim"

"Don't _**ever**_ do **anything** like that **again** " Bruce growled.

"Heh, sorry Bruce, but I just couldn't help myself"

"You JERK! What were you trying to **do**? What in your twisted mind made you think _that_ would be funny!?" Barbara shouted.

"You said it yourself, my mind's _twisted_ " I grinned.

"You are the single most aggrivating person I have ever met" She clenched her fists.

"Yeah, I know"

"You got the nurse in on it? Really?" Jason asked shaking his head.

"Don't tell me the thought wouldn't have crossed your mind"

Jason was about to say something but closed his mouth.

 _'Exactly'_ I thought smuggly.

"That's what I thought" I rolled toward my 'dad' "So, am I allowed back home? Or am I banished for life?" I asked him.

"I'll let you back home, but do this again and you **will** be banished for life" Bruce tried to sound threatening but he just sounded relieved.

"Yeah right, you'd miss me too much"

"I doubt it"

I laughed and looked over at the nurse with my 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"No! I went along with telling your family that you were dead, which is bad enough, I am **not** disobeying the _rules_ , you have to stay here for another three days _at least_ "

"Isn't there a rule _against_ telling people that their family member is dead when they are _perfectly_ fine!?" Jason half yelled while shooting an accused look at me.

"No, not as far as I know, and it was all his idea so blame him" The nurse pointed to me and smiled before walking away.

I sighed. _'Now that the nurse is gone they are really gonna lose it'_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Damian practically screamed.

"Payback for that prank all of _you_ pulled on me"

"It was pretty good payback, if you ask me" Tim responded.

"Well nobody asked you, _Drake_ " Damian was somewhere between _ready to kill_ and _I need a hug_.

I decided on the second option and quickly lifted Damian up to hug him.

"What are you doing!?" He tried to squirm away but eventually gave up and huffed "I hate you" he muttered.

"Then why did you cry when you thought I was dead?" It was _supposed_ to be a rheatorical question.

"Because, _Grayson_ , I would miss having the pleasure of _annoying_ you"

I rolled my eyes "You have an answer for _everything_ don't you?"

"Tt. Always"

I rolled my eyes again.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: AMY'S P.O.V**

I had only visited Dick once in the week he had stayed at the hospital and that had been when he was unconcious, so I had decided to see how he was doing. I drove up the long, winding driveway and Alfred opened the door just as I was about to knock on it.

"Here to see Master Dick, I presume?"

Something about Alfred made me want to act more proper around him but after seeing how the family he had to look after acted, I knew he wouldn't care "Yeah"

He stepped aside and I walked in. Damian was wrestling Tim for the TV remote, Jason was looking through all the draws and Dick was sitting on the lounge in the middle of it all, looking amused. I sat down next to him.

"Where the hell is my bloody phone?" Jason growled.

"Can't decide what to watch, huh?" I asked.

Dick smiled "It's always _such_ a hard decision"

"Out of the wheelchair then?"

"Since yesterday"

"Weren't you supposed stay off your leg for another two weeks?"

"I know how to handle pain, doctor's _don't_ "

I was surprised by how serious he sounded.

"The best way to recover is to push _past_ the pain and continue on. If your leg breaks and you never try to walk on it, what do you thinks gonna happen?"

"It'll stop working"

"Exactly"

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, you?" He his normal un-serious self again.

"Fine"

"I saw your reaction to the, uh, _video_ "

I tensed "What?"

"Joker put a virus into your computer which allowed him to see your reaction and he showed it to me"

"Oh" I couldn't shut my eyes because I was too surprised.

"I used to think you didn't care about me, like _at all_ "

"Well you were right, I thought you were another corrupt cop but when I saw how you acted when Joker was _torturing_ you, I realized you were _nothing_ like them and I trust you now"

"Well I've always trusted _you_ "

"Don't try to make me feel any worse" I glared at him from sideways.

"I can see you glaring"

"And I thought I was being sneaky about it" I remarked sarcasticly.

"You really _did_ , didn't you?"

"Oh shut up _rookie_ "

"When did the captain say I can go back to the force?"

"Four weeks"

"What!?"

"Well technically he said; Two weeks after he regains the use of his legs"

"And _you_ told him that would take two weeks, didn't you?"

"Well _I_ was just going off what the _nurse_ told me"

Dick glanced at me with an evil look in his eyes, like he was plotting some kind of revenge against me. Tim jumped up and switched the TV on. Damian slowly got up, he had a nose bleed and brushed off his shirt, he glared at Tim and walked out.

"That a normal daily thing for those two?" I asked Dick.

"More like a twice per hour thing for _those_ two. It's a little better with Damian and Jason"

Jason glanced over when he heard his name but realizing we were talking _about_ him and not _to_ him, he just kept looking through draws.

"You have a messed up family"

" _Tell_ me about it"

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It took a lot of effort to write this, so even if you don't _like_ it, appreciate it.


End file.
